


New Dreams

by TiBun



Category: Free!
Genre: Butterfly Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Olympics, Past Present Future, future fish, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's past was dedicated for his present, but his future is open and looking amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This was for a contest entry on DA.

Rin's body cut through the water with practiced precision, the smell of chlorine in his nose hardly noticeable as he set his goggled eyes straight ahead. He reached the far end of the pool and gracefully switched directions as if he'd been born in the water, and then his eye was on his prize. His goal. The dream he'd dreamt since he was a small boy being shipped off to Australia. What he'd strived for ever since he was scouted right out of High School. The gold was finally within his sights.

High above the grand pool, rings of blue, yellow, black, green, and red interlocked in an iconic symbol known around the world. On either side of him were world renowned swimmers reaching to take that same prize.

It was the last race. The best of the best going head to head in the water and he'd made it that far in the butterfly stroke. Above water cheers of millions could be heard as a mass of white noise.

Close. So close…

His muscles were aching, but still he pushed on with a final burst of speed and his hands slapped the side of the pool.

Over. There was nothing more to do.

Breathing hard, Rin removed his goggles and looked up at the scoreboard, waiting, willing to see his name at the top. The wait was killing him as the seconds ticked by before the announcer's voice filled the arena and the results flashed upon the screen.

 

* * *

 

The British National Anthem was playing and Rin stood upon the second place pedestal, looking up with pride at Japan's flag hanging next to England's and Germany's flags. It wasn't gold, but the silver hanging around his neck made his heart flutter with pride and accomplishment.

He grinned, his sharp shark-like teeth catching the light off camera flashes as his red eyes scanned over the crowd to where his mother and sister stood proudly next to his coach. And next to them stood another proud face framed in blue hair and supporting red glasses.

That's right. Rin's eyes softened as he slipped his hand into the pocket of his country's swim team jacket to grip the object within it. He had one more dream to chase after. A newer one he hadn't known he wanted until recently.

Pushing his long red hair back out of his face, Rin passed by the countless reporters waiting for an interview, fully aware of their cameras recording his every move as he approached his coach, family, and Rei.

"You did it!" His sister Gou squealed, hugging him tight before their mother could step in and do the same, gushing about how proud she was of her son. His coach also repeated his pride to him before Rin turned to Rei.

"Rei…" he breathed, his stomach clenching in nervous knots similarly to what he'd felt before the race.

"I knew you could do it, Rin-chan-san!" Rei grinned, "Perfect form! You looked stunningly beautiful out there!" he extended his hand for a handshake and Rin grabbed it. But rather than shake it, the silver medalists brought his hand to his lips and held it gently.

"This has been my dream ever since I can remember." He said in a strong voice, his red eyes locked with Rei's violet ones, "I worked hard with the support of my family and friends—and you, Rei. You and those butterfly cookies you keep making special just for me. But I have another dream. A new dream that would only make this dream come true truly the greatest day of my life."

He stooped down on one knee and took out the small silk-lined box in his pocket, opening it to reveal a golden band. "Ryugazaki Rei, Today I am taking home silver. But would you take home gold?"

Rei's breath caught in his throat as he looked wide-eyed at his boyfriend. "Rin—are you?"

"Please make me the happiest man in the world, Rei, and become my husband."

Rei blushed in his adorable way he had and slowly he nodded. "Yes," he squeaked out, "yes of course I will, Rin!" He threw his arms around the swimmer, also ignoring the flashing of cameras as his lips locked with Rin's.

Rin held his fiancé close. His past was dedicated for this day, and now he had a future to look forward to.

"I love you." Rin whispered into their kiss, "I love you."

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
